Ecos de nuestro ayer
by Mechi75
Summary: CROSSOVER OUAT / LOST GIRL. El capitán Hook ha vivido mucho tiempo y tiene un pasado muy complicado. Este fanfic se sumerge en la exploración de una parte del mismo, en el contexto del crossover más bizarro que pueda ser imaginado. ONE SHOT. No es Captain Swan.


**RATED T**: TEMAS ADULTOS, CONTENIDO SEXUAL INSINUADO.

**DISCLAIMER:**NO POSEO NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE LAS SERIES ONCE UPON A TIME Y / O LOST GIRL, NI TAMPOCO SOBRE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. ESCRIBO FANFICTION SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRME, SIN FINES DE LUCRO. I DO NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER ONCE UPON A TIME AND / OR LOST GIRL SERIES, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. JUST WRITING FOR FUN, NONPROFIT. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**N/A:** la ubicación temporal coincide con el capítulo 3x12 de OUAT "New York City Serenade", y la finalización de la 4° temporada de Lost Girl. **AU** por obvias razones.

* * *

**ECOS DE NUESTRO AYER**

.

_"Fantasía no tiene límites"_

La Historia Sin Fin (1979) - Michael Ende

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Y los amantes esta noche dentro de nuestro corazón_

_Son amantes mañana._

_Pero los amantes por la noche,_

_A veces serán extraños hoy."_

Strangers By night (1986) - CC Catch

.

No es su primera vez en el Parque Central. Para ser un hombre que ha estado en tantos mundos mágicos, conoce demasiado bien la tierra sin magia de la cual se ausentó hace tanto tiempo atrás. Apoyado sobre la reja que custodia uno de los monumentos del Parque, espera a la salvadora. La última vez que pasó por ese mismo lugar fue el año anterior, cuando ejecutó su plan de venganza contra Rumpelstiltskin después de haber esperado tanto tiempo. Pero su venganza se truncó, una vez más. Lo que todavía no puede entender es como superó con relativa facilidad su revés, y hasta podría decirse que logró olvidarse del asunto. Tal vez está cambiando. Ya no es el villano que solía ser. Muchas cosas pasaron en el medio, y ahora le aguarda una importante misión, por eso está allí esperando. Tiene la responsabilidad de prestar ayuda a todo un pueblo que ha caído nuevamente en una extraña maldición. El príncipe David dice que después del último viaje a Neverland, se ha convertido en un héroe. Por eso cuando Baelfire le envió la nota y el frasco con el líquido no dudó un segundo en ayudar. Todavía siente un cierto cariño por el hijo de Milah, a pesar de que es también el hijo de su peor enemigo. Puede que su corazón no sea tan duro después de todo.

Revisa compulsivamente el bolsillo interno derecho de su campera de cuero negra, que tiene más de 300 años. Ya ni recuerda donde la adquirió. El sol le da de lleno en la cara y el cuello de la antigua prenda comienza a irritarle la piel. Sólo desea que Emma llegue pronto. El maldito frasco que contiene la poción de la memoria está en su lugar, en el bolsillo de la suerte. Y eso es exactamente lo que espera, tener suerte. Que la obstinada salvadora se beba la pócima de una vez por todas y recupere sus recuerdos, para que con su magia de la luz pueda ayudar al pueblo cautivo. Tiene fe en ella, al igual que todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado. Emma romperá una vez más la maldición y todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Mas entonces, que habrá para él? ¿De nuevo montarse en el Jolly Roger y vivir interminables aventuras tratando de tapar el vacío de estar solo en el mundo sin nadie a su lado? ¿De nuevo aferrarse a la esperanza de poder encontrar finalmente a la mujer de sus sueños, después de todos sus numerosos fracasos?

Mira al suelo mientras su frente se arruga y sus dientes se aprietan entre sí. Los pájaros residentes del Parque con sus sonoros alaridos lo asustan por un momento. En realidad, no son los pájaros. Es ese odioso frasco el que lo pone incómodo. Aunque confía plenamente en las instrucciones de Baelfire, las pociones mágicas lo inquietan. Le evocan sensaciones de miedo, vergüenza, impotencia. Recuerdos que prefirió enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Una templada brisa viene a enfriar su frente y aprovecha a cerrar los ojos por unos pocos segundos. Cuando los abre, la ve. La mujer llama poderosamente su atención por unos instantes. Parece una turista empeñada en obtener las mejores fotografías de la flora y fauna del Parque. Aunque se ubican a considerable distancia y no puede distinguir del todo bien su rostro, percibe su belleza física y no puede apartar la vista de ella. Tal vez es una artista. Y sin dudas alguien que no pertenece al lugar. Una extraña, como él. Su visión le trae una cierta paz. Si fuese un hombre libre de obligaciones, seguramente iría a hablar con ella. Un niño que se ha parado frente a él y lo mira fijamente lo distrae.

-¿Eres el capitán Hook? ¿O eres un emo?

No sabe lo que significa la palabra. Mira al niño en silencio y éste finalmente se va, dejándolo nuevamente solo con su espera. Sabe por experiencia que en las vertiginosas ciudades grandes de la tierra sin magia, generalmente su aspecto no llama demasiado la atención. Aunque a veces hay excepciones. Y también sabe que existen otros seres verdaderamente poderosos y mucho más amenazadores que él. Visualiza nuevamente a la mujer, quien ha cambiado de posición y ahora se encuentra sentada en un banco. Revisa su cámara y seguidamente parece abrir una carpeta y comenzar a dibujar el paisaje circundante sobre un papel. Su concentración aparenta ser imperturbable, hasta que en un momento, levanta la cabeza y le deja ver su rostro. Y aún desde lejos, la imagen le produce un enorme sobresalto. Cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir, los frota y vuelve a mirar, y sigue viendo lo mismo. Pero no puede ser posible que justamente en ese lugar y en ese momento específico crea reconocer a una mujer de su pasado. Él no es un hombre que crea en casualidades. Ni mucho menos en el destino. No en este azar que de repente le acelera el corazón y le arranca gotas de sudor y desazón. Por eso mismo lo primero que piensa es que simplemente, eso no puede estar pasando. No puede ser _ella._

**#################################################################**

**Neverland, 40 años atrás**

-¡Capitán, ya no quedan más anclas! Hemos asegurado el barco con todos los medios posibles. Lo mejor será abandonarlo hasta que pase la tormenta.

La voz de William Smee era segura pero dejaba escapar su miedo. Killian Jones mantenía una moderada calma. Erguido en la cubierta de su Jolly Roger, como siempre junto al timón, analizaba el negro cielo y los alarmantes vientos. Su pericia en temas climáticos le decía que no se trataba de un fenómeno común y corriente. Pero su barco estaría a salvo. Atracado en la costa y fuertemente amarrado y anclado resistiría los embates a los que estaba acostumbrado una vez más. El primer oficial se le acercó mientras él sostenía la mirada fija en el oscuro firmamento.

-Capitán...

-Esto no es una tormenta, Smee. Es otra cosa. Llévate a los hombres al campamento de la selva, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando el barco.

-¿Quiere decir que es algo mágico? ¿Obra de Pan?

-No, no es Pan -dijo sin mirarlo-. Es más peligroso aún.

William se alejó a buscar al resto de la tripulación, y quedó solo de nuevo, con la mirada fija en las nubes y los tétricos rayos que iluminaban el enrarecido cielo de la isla. Su memoria lo llevó a las épocas en las que recién comenzaban sus viajes hacia otras dimensiones desde su Irlanda natal. Tal como lo sospechaba, los erráticos movimientos de los nubarrones culminaron con la apertura de un portal. Creía saber de qué clase de tenebrosos poderes se trataba, así que se alejó hacia atrás para ampararse detrás de unas pesadas cajas cerca del mástil de la vela mayor. Lo que fuese, lo enfrentaría, pero quería tener ventaja. Pasaron algunos minutos y no logró ver nada. Terminó de confirmar sus sospechas cuando su brazo izquierdo comenzó a elevarse sin control. No tenía ningún dominio sobre sus movimientos. Pronto el garfio que reemplazaba a su mano perdida se enganchó en el cuello de su campera de cuero y la fuerza descomunal de su propio brazo lo llevó de espaldas contra el palo principal de la nave. La asfixia iría en aumento. Miró nuevamente hacia adelante y esta vez sí pudo distinguir una sombría figura que se le acercaba caminando lentamente por la cubierta. Por unos instantes, la tenue luz de la luna iluminó débilmente el rostro del visitante. Le faltaba el aire, pero logró expresarse con un hilo de voz:

-Vex.

El brazo le cayó bruscamente al costado del cuerpo y recuperó la autonomía sobre sus movimientos. Se llevó su mano al cuello para frotarse la zona que le había quedado dolorida. El hombre se le había acercado ya lo suficiente como para verlo claramente. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, con la misma siniestra mueca de siempre.

-¡Primo! -exclamó con ganas y lo abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de que Hook no quería saber nada con demostraciones de afecto. No se veían desde hacía cerca de un siglo. Cuando lo soltó, se volvió hacia un costado y miró hacia todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡No puedo creer que estoy en Neverland! -gritó con euforia extendiendo sus brazos en histriónicos movimientos.

¿Podré conocer a Peter Pan? -preguntó excitado y se acercó a Killian, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Me temo que no nos llevamos muy bien -explicó el capitán todavía con la voz debilitada mientras seguía masajeándose el cuello. Desde muy joven sentía cierta aprensión por su primo, un mesmerizador que podía dirigir los movimientos de los demás con solo extender su mano y concentrarse. Con su sola voluntad, podía llevar a la víctima de su encantamiento a la mismísima muerte a consecuencia de las acciones incontrolables de su propio cuerpo. Era uno de los poderes más atemorizantes que Hook había presenciado en su vida, y conocía muy bien sus efectos extremos.

-Está bien, no tiene importancia -expresó Vex con displicencia-. Al fin y al cabo es por ti que he venido hasta aquí. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Killian!

Le empujó suavemente el brazo con su mano poderosa y se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia el extremo de la proa. Se apoyó sobre las barandas y observó el pacífico mar. Hook lo siguió inmediatamente y se ubicó a su lado.

-¿Cómo has podido llegar aquí?

-A través de una anciana elemental de la oscuridad que puede abrir portales interdimensionales -explicó el mesmerizador-. Me debía un favor y decidí cobrármelo. Las cosas no van demasiado bien con los otros faes, ¿sabes? Estoy jodido, hombre. Hay quienes quieren mi cabeza en un plato y necesito tu ayuda.

La voz de Vex sonaba mucho más calmada y seria, dejando escapar un leve tono de tristeza.

-Ya no están ni el tío ni el abuelo así que recurres a mí. ¿Y en qué podría ayudarte un humano inferior como yo?

-No seas injusto, Killian. Era mi madre la que despreciaba a la tuya por haberse juntado con un humano. Yo siempre los quise mucho a ti y a Liam, y jamás me importó que fueran humanos.

El recuerdo de su hermano muerto agregó nostalgia a la preocupación de Hook. Pero conocía muy bien a Vex como para darse cuenta de que la mención no era casual, sino que más bien debía formar parte de algún tipo de maniobra manipuladora.

-¿Por qué no lo haces más fácil y te quedas aquí en Neverland? -inquirió-. A mí me ha ido bien con eso.

-Pero a mí vendrían a buscarme tarde o temprano. Ya conoces cómo funciona la jerarquía fae, y la extensión de los poderes que puede alcanzar. Además, ya sabes lo que podría llegar a hacer por ti si tuviese los medios adecuados.

-¿Ayudarme con mi venganza? ¿Conseguirme una mano nueva? -el tono de Killian era irónico-. Hace mucho tiempo que me prometes las mismas cosas, Vex. Si realmente tuvieras el poder para ayudarme ya lo hubieras hecho.

Vex se puso furioso, y se acercó bruscamente a Hook atropellándolo y llevándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Pero no lo tengo!

Su rostro mostraba una cólera brutal, y el miedo se apoderó de Killian una vez más ante a su primo. El capitán sabía que si quería, Vex podía torturarlo o hasta matarlo. No era conveniente discutir con él.

-¡Yo siempre te he ayudado, Killian! Estuve ahí cuando comenzaste a tener problemas con la ley después de la muerte de Liam. Era tu único contacto en el mundo real luego de que murió Milah y comenzaste a viajar por tierras mágicas. Te he sacado de la cárcel, te he ocultado cuando eras fugitivo, he combatido a los ejércitos del rey a tu lado... ¡hasta he matado por ti! ¡Me debes, Killian! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es colaborar conmigo ahora!

Hook apretó sus dientes y tragó saliva.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer?

Su primo se alejó y recuperó la tranquilidad.

-Es algo corto, no te llevará mucho tiempo. Luego, la elemental te traerá de vuelta aquí. Y si todo sale bien, me mantendré en contacto para pagarte por tus servicios. Eres un pirata, compañero. La aventura y el riesgo te llaman. Haz el trabajo y tendrás tu recompensa.

El capitán comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Dime de qué se trata.

-Tu misión tiene una parte placentera y otra parte que tal vez no sea tan divertida, pero no te costará mucho, teniendo en cuenta que seducir mujeres es lo que se te da mejor. Precisamente por ser un humano eres el más adecuado para la tarea. Nadie sospechará nada de ti. Te llevo a Toronto, mis aliados te ponen en contacto con una mujer, la conquistas y te acuestas con ella. ¡La buena noticia es que esta vez no tendrás que pagarle! -bromeó el mesmerizador, riéndose.

Pero Killian era pesimista. No podía ser tan fácil.

-¿Y cuál es la mala? -preguntó.

Vex giró levemente la cabeza y sus labios dibujaron una inquietante sonrisa funesta.

-Vas a tener que matarla.

**#################################################################**

-¡Hook! ¡Hook!

Siente un tirón en la manga de su campera de cuero que lo devuelve a la realidad. Emma Swan ha llegado a su cita en el monumento. Como la talentosa cazarrecompensas que es, la rubia dirige rápidamente su mirada en dirección hacia la mujer que Killian estaba observando. El pirata puede ver la sospecha en su rostro, y el recelo que la caracteriza cuando vuelve su mirada hacia él.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué significa esto? ¿Por qué encontré esta cámara con el nombre de Henry en el apartamento de Neal?

Ella parece alterada. Tiene que actuar rápido para convencerla. Saca el frasco con la poción de su bolsillo.

-Porque ya se conocen. Bébete esta poción. Te hará recuperar la memoria perdida y lo recordarás todo.

-De nuevo con eso de la amnesia, mi familia que no recuerdo en peligro y todas esas cosas -Emma rueda los ojos-. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es lo que me estás pidiendo?

Él gira la cabeza nuevamente por un segundo para observar a la mujer. Emma hace lo mismo, y seguidamente lo mira a él.

-Puedo asegurarte que lo comprendo -su respiración se acelera y su desesperación sale a flote-. Pero también te puedo prometer que el contenido del frasco es inofensivo. Tienes que confiar en mí, por favor. Me han enviado aquí para ayudarte a recordar. Encontrarás todas las explicaciones si te bebes esto.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Se supone que eres tan convincente que ninguna mujer puede resistirse a tus métodos de persuasión? -se burla la salvadora. Seguidamente, le quita el frasco de la mano. Hook siente cierto alivio, y deja caer su espalda sobre la reja, relajando sus músculos. Pero inmediatamente escucha un ruido metálico y se da cuenta de que está esposado a la reja. Emma fue demasiado rápida.

-Hay un policía cerca, ya lo he visto -advierte la rubia-. Si lo que tienes pensado es drogarme y me llego a desmayar, vendrá enseguida y no podrás escapar.

La salvadora abre el frasco con escepticismo, olfatea el contenido y finalmente se bebe la poción de la memoria. Killian puede ver como su rostro se contorsiona a medida que los recuerdos van pasando por su mente. Sus ojos claros se abren de par en par y se llenan de lágrimas.

-Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo.

Hook siente caer las gotas de sudor por su frente y suspira con alivio. Su misión está cumplida. Con la cabeza señala su brazo para que Emma lo libere, y ella enseguida lo hace. Vuelve a mirar hacia el sector donde está la mujer que cree conocer. Sigue allí, no se ha movido.

-Tienes que ir a Storybrooke con Henry a ver a tu familia -le informa a Emma-. Todo el pueblo está en peligro, hay una nueva maldición y nadie sabe quien la ha causado. Y trata de contactar a Regina también. Entre las dos seguramente podrán usar su magia combinada para romper la maldición. Con respecto a mí... yo me quedaré aquí. Tengo otro asunto que resolver.

-Está bien -Emma todavía está atónita, pero asiente con la cabeza y se lleva la mano al pelo-. Lo haré. Iré con mis padres... y definitivamente veré a Regina.

La rubia se toma un momento para inspirar y tranquilizarse.

-Parece que soy de nuevo la salvadora -sonríe con resignación. Levanta la cabeza y lo mira con seriedad pero sin desconfianza esta vez-. Supongo que en algún momento tenemos que convertirnos en nuestros propios héroes y solucionar las cosas por nosotros mismos.

Gira el cuello para mirar en dirección de la misteriosa mujer, y acto seguido, mira a Hook.

-Buena suerte -le dice haciendo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza-. Y gracias.

Killian la mira alejarse por unos breves instantes. Ahora ya puede despejar sus dudas. Camina en dirección de la mujer, tratando de ocultarse para que ella no lo vea. Definitivamente, es la mujer que conoce. Detrás de una estatua, traga saliva y cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Dicen que lo que jamás olvidas de alguien, es como te ha hecho sentir. Por eso toma la decisión de enfrentarse a esa parte de su pasado. Tiene que acercarse a ella.

**#################################################################**

**Toronto, 40 años atrás**

Vex y sus colaboradores lo entrenaron durante dos semanas enteras para moverse dentro del entorno fae y le explicaron exhaustivamente el plan de acción. Lo repasaron mil veces, pero Hook seguía sin convencerse del todo. Nunca se había sentido cómodo siguiendo órdenes, y menos aún si implicaban asesinato, algo para lo cual tenía sus propios códigos. En ese caso, lo único que lo movía era el miedo a su primo, y la posibilidad de distraerse en la tierra sin magia. La primera vez que vio a su blanco, desde lejos, la mujer le recordó en cierta manera a Milah en principio. Sólo que carecía de la inocencia de la campesina, pero tenía un encanto inexplicable que supo desde el primer momento que le traería problemas. Cuanto más la vigilaba, más atraído se sentía. Conocerla finalmente no ayudó para su misión, sino todo lo contrario. Vex tenía razón en algo: su debilidad eran las mujeres. Su primo le había advertido que ella lo trataría como a un juguete, pero Killian nunca perdió la confianza en sí mismo. Al principio lo rechazó. Él insistió a fuerza de puro carisma, hasta que al final terminó agradándole, y decidió aceptar su invitación a unos tragos. Ella no podía creer que él fuese el famoso pirata de los cuentos. Fue así como los relatos de sus hazañas en alta mar para convencerla le arrebataron genuinas y numerosas carcajadas. Y hasta le hicieron ganar al capitán un cierto respeto de su parte. No fue nada fácil, un verdadero desafío para su prestigio como conquistador. Desplegó toda su galantería como nunca en su vida hasta que tuvo acceso a sus besos, y por fin, a su habitación. Pero mucho antes de sus tres apasionados encuentros, el objetivo de matarla había quedado completamente descartado. Hasta pensó en un plan alternativo para escapar. Iba a vivir más tranquilo sabiendo que había traicionado a Vex, pero que no había matado a nadie. Porque él no era un mercenario, y en definitiva los problemas de su primo no eran suyos. Él sólo era un pirata ebrio y mujeriego que no disfrutaba de una atractiva compañía femenina desde hacía tiempo.

-_Ayeeee. La vida del pirata es la vida mejor_ -cantó cerca de su oído. Ella rió estruendosamente.

-Por lo que más quieras, ¡no cantes! ¡Tu entonación es una tortura! -se burló.

Él se contagió de su risa y besó su hombro.

-También puedo pintar. Deberías ver mis cuadros de los amaneceres de Neverland.

Se sentía como un niño, entusiasmado e inspirado como nunca. Aquello no era amor, pero se le parecía, y eso era todo lo que había estado anhelando por mucho tiempo. Inclusive le dio la sensación de que lo mismo le pasaba a ella.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo ella. Se sentó en la cama y se puso su bata, sonriente.

-¿A dónde vas? -protestó el pirata y acarició su espalda. Ella se dio vuelta y elevó las cejas en ademán de altivez.

-Yo voy a enseñarte lo que es una verdadera pintura.

Killian nunca vio venir la fatalidad, aunque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando decidió guardar el frasco de veneno en el bolsillo interno izquierdo de su campera de cuero, supuso que allí estaría salvaguardado y nadie lo notaría. Debía verter el líquido en un trago y de esa manera la mataría. Con el cambio de planes, había pensado en vaciarlo y así engañar a Vex y a la elemental. Pero entre el exceso de alcohol y el enamoramiento, su atención se dispersó y se olvidó del recipiente. Ella tropezó con la prenda camino a su bodega de pinturas, y el condenado frasco rodó por el suelo y se abrió, derramándose su contenido sobre el piso. Tembló de miedo cuando escuchó el ruido del vidrio que rodaba y vio como ella se quedaba inmóvil, entendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella no era ingenua como Milah. Tenía una vasta experiencia de vida y una intuición superlativa. Jamás sintió tanto terror como cuando se volteó para mirarlo. Nunca había visto un odio tan profundo como el que había en sus ojos. Sus palabras de desprecio tenían el tono más cruel que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, y esa fue la ira más grande que el pirata llegó a provocar a lo largo de toda su existencia. Ella podría haberlo matado en un segundo, y sellar así su última noche en esa tierra y en todas las que conocía. Pero luego de su sentida y desesperada confesión, extrañamente lo dejó ir.

-Corre antes de que me arrepienta.

Entonces corrió. Lo más rápido que pudo. Desnudo por las calles húmedas y frías, con sus ropas en la mano y el endemoniado frasco vacío. Corrió pensando en su absurda vida desgraciada y fatídica. Hasta entonces, nunca había dudado de sus deseos de venganza contra Rumpelstiltskin. Pero quedar atrapado en medio de una venganza ajena lo hizo cuestionarse de una manera que jamás había creído posible. Se escondió en un callejón donde pudo vestirse, sin dejar de preguntarse si en realidad sobreviviría. La elemental lo encontró varias horas después, y por suerte le creyó cuando le mostró el frasco. Sintió el mayor de los alivios cuando finalmente regresó a Neverland, decidido a olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido.

**#################################################################**

Nunca la olvidó del todo. Simplemente la añadió a su lista de infortunios y siguió adelante. Nunca supo tampoco qué había sido de ella hasta ese momento. La melancolía lo envolvió al instante cuando la reconoció.

-¿Evony?

Ella aparta la vista de la hoja de papel, y su sorpresa es más que enorme al verlo ahí parado a un costado del banco donde está sentada. Tiembla y se mueve hacia atrás, dándose vuelta para verlo mejor, de frente. No puede creer que no ha pasado el tiempo para él. Ni tampoco se ha cambiado de ropa. Hook no deja de sonreír aunque aún siente un poco de miedo cuando se da cuenta de que lo reconoció. Pero ya no hay odio en su mirada, solo un inexplicable asombro.

-Me alegra saber que aún estás viva.

Evony no responde. Se queda mirándolo como si se tratase de un desplazado fantasma de otros tiempos, donde las relaciones estaban rodeadas de traición, y el poder, de permanentes amenazas. Las nuevas sensaciones que le produce su reciente humanidad se entremezclan en un caótico volcán de emociones, recuerdos y efectos somáticos.

-Tú también estás vivo.

-El tiempo no pasa en Neverland, tal como te había dicho cuando nos conocimos -responde Killian acercándose un poco más.

Siempre recordó al carismático y misterioso pirata humano. Jamás pudo explicarse por qué él sucumbió ante su atractivo sin que ella tuviese necesidad de utilizar sus poderes de encantamiento. Recuerda perfectamente su osadía y su gentileza, su insistencia en captar su interés y su entusiasmo por cortejarla. Hasta el dolor y el rencor que le causaron sus verdaderas intenciones cuando se enteró de ellas. Sin embargo, de todas sus relaciones de cama a lo largo de los siglos, el capitán Killian Jones fue una de las más auténticas. Comienza a juntar sus cosas y se mueve hacia atrás sobre el banco. De repente, el temor se ha adueñado de todas sus confusas emociones.

-Tiene que ser una trampa. Vex te ha enviado a matarme, otra vez. Sigue teniendo miedo de mí aún ahora que ha logrado su objetivo.

El rostro de Hook se desmorona de preocupación y espanto. Se queda quieto y levanta sus brazos en gesto defensivo.

-¡No! –grita con fuerza-. Te juro que nunca más lo volví a ver después de aquel momento. Ni tampoco lo haría ahora si es el nuevo Morrigan. La razón por la que vine aquí, a este Parque, fue para cumplir una misión. Y lo irónico de todo esto es que se suponía que debía ayudar a alguien a recuperar sus memorias, pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando te vi y recuperé las mías. Yo… siempre lo lamenté. Te lo dije aquella noche y te lo vuelvo a confirmar ahora. Y todo lo que busco al acercarme a ti… es decirte que me alegra verte.

Ya no ve el odio en sus ojos, y eso le da esperanzas.

-Solamente quiero saber… cómo estás.

Su cabeza duele. Todas las áreas de su cerebro ahora humano implicadas con las emociones se irritan con explosiones insoportables que se expanden directamente hacia sus conductos lagrimales. Y debido a su falta de experiencia con sus nuevos sentimientos, la secreción se escapa inevitablemente.

-Estoy... de vacaciones forzadas. Soy humana ahora. Alguien tuvo éxito en envenenarme esta vez.

Hook la mira atentamente y se impresiona con la novedad. Ella intenta secarse la cara. Con velocidad se sienta a su lado y apoya su mano en el respaldo del banco. Quisiera tocar su hombro, pero no se anima.

-Todo esto tiene que tener algún significado –Killian siente sus propias emociones tratando de salir a la superficie en forma de lágrimas también-. Ambos somos humanos ahora. Y yo nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. Pero aquí estamos, y tal vez se trate de una señal. Tiene que ser alguna clase de designio. Magia, destino, lo que sea. ¿Quizás aún existan posibilidades inclusive para… villanos como nosotros?

Su humanidad la embiste como nunca hasta el momento. Está sintiendo las consecuencias de eso que llaman arrepentimiento. Ahora sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, y siente verse convertidas en realidad todas las admoniciones que recibió: el horror que sembró durante tantos años, en algún momento se paga. Quiere hablar pero su voz le falla. Logra inspirar al fin y lo mira directo a los ojos con los suyos propios inflamados. La fulminante pena que la invade incendia sus entrañas y alimenta sus lágrimas como una inmensa fuente de energía renovable.

-Tuve un hijo. Un hijo humano. Era tuyo, de aquella noche. Y ahora está muerto. Nunca lo quise. Lo odiaba tanto como te odiaba a ti. No hay nada más que odio para villanos como nosotros, Hook. Ese es nuestro único destino. Aunque intentemos disfrazarlo con miles de distracciones y excusas, lo único seguro es que al final, el odio siempre gana.

Pero él todavía sigue sin verlo en su mirada. Ahora es ella la que se va. Toma su carpeta y su cámara, y sin molestarse por detener sus lágrimas se levanta y se aleja con determinación. Y él se encuentra nuevamente solo, sin saber a dónde ir, en medio de una ciudad a la que no pertenece. Porque la soledad y los lugares extraños son una parte notable de su desdichado destino. Luego de la muerte de Milah, se dedicó de lleno a la vida de pirata y jamás se planteó la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Eso no era para él. Ahora sabe que alguna vez tuvo uno, pero también que jamás lo conocerá. De pronto el dolor lo vence, las lágrimas caen y quiere correr lejos de allí. Volver a Storybrooke y esconderse detrás de los héroes para tener de nuevo la ilusión de dejar de ser un villano. De que su destino alguna vez cambiará.

_"…en algún momento tenemos que convertirnos en nuestros propios héroes y solucionar las cosas por nosotros mismos."_

Se levanta del banco y no puede más que quedarse inmóvil mientras las lágrimas le siguen brotando de sus globos oculares, destruyendo el delineado de su párpado inferior. Tiene que tomar una decisión. Su estómago se revuelve y su espalda le pesa. Su tórax se inclina bajo el agobio de la angustia y cruza los brazos por delante.

_"Nunca lo quise. Lo odiaba tanto como te odiaba a ti."_

Rumpelstiltskin mató a Milah por mucho menos que eso. Pero él no es como el hombre que le cortó la mano. El mismo hombre que le dijo a Regina que los villanos como ellos no pueden tener finales felices. No tiene por qué ser de esa manera, como su adversario dice. Y tal vez, esa es su última y mejor venganza contra él. Entonces corre. Sólo que esta vez, en la dirección contraria.

La alcanza cuando está a punto de tomarse un taxi. Su mano se afirma sobre su hombro, y sus miradas se conectan otra vez.

-No tiene por qué ser así. El odio no siempre tiene que ganar. Podemos hacer que se detenga. Podemos crear nuestro propio destino, transformarnos en nuestros propios héroes. No tenemos que ser villanos nunca más. Sólo... humanos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Decididamente, la reposera no le quedará igual que como en las revistas. Le falta fijación a las varillas de madera, y el trabajo que le costó armarla le produjo pequeños cortes en sus dedos, que ahora se curarán según el mecanismo de cicatrización humano. Más tarde volverá a intentar su construcción. Ahora sale de la cabaña para ver a Hook, que está juntando troncos en el límite entre el bosque y la playa. Cerca del árbol que él mismo plantó como recuerdo de su hijo fallecido. El pirata la saluda desde lejos con su única mano. Ella responde y vuelve a entrar a la casa. Todavía le cuesta acostumbrarse a su humanidad, pero está feliz junto a Killian. Y de todos modos, ahora tiene una cosa menos de que preocuparse: nunca envejecerá en Neverland.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A: **y este ha sido mi enfoque delirante y particular sobre un tema que siempre me ha fascinado: los villanos televisivos. Espero que les haya gustado, y si desean hacérmelo saber, me gustaría leer sus reviews. Va a haber próximas historias pronto. Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
